ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamata RC410
The Kamata RC410 is a supercar manufactured by Kamata. Famous for creating the long-lasting Fiera model, Kamata now moves upmarket with this rocket. The car's design is an amalgam of the Nissan GT-R (for the front grille and headlights) and the Ferrari California (for the overall shape of the car). It also shares some mechanical similarities with these cars as well, being powered by a turbocharged V6 engine like the GT-R, and being a rear-wheel drive car like the Ferrari California. Usually the RC410 is always seen in its racing variant, being fitted with a complete Arkbird rear wing, rear bumper/diffuser, skirts and hood, but with a Dig Dug front bumper and splitter, which also makes the RC410 resemble that of modern GT3 cars (in this case, the Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3). Kamata originally did not expect high sales for the RC410, as it was a model designed to commemorate Kamata's Ridge World Grand Prix victory. However, orders started pouring in and the waiting list increased to one year. The RC410 is a new direction for Kamata, hopefully a successful one. The car is powered by a turbocharged 4 liter V6 engine and sports a 7-speed paddle-shift transmission. It is also Ridge Racer 7's main car being on the cover a being followed by the camera in the first trailer. This car also appears in Ridge Racer 3D and as a pre-order bonus in Ridge Racer Unbounded. and also appears in Ridge Racer Vita but it seems the same as the RR7 one. Ridge Racer 7 The RC410 makes its debut in Ridge Racer 7, depicted as Kamata's new supercar. Performance wise, it has decent acceleration, top speed and handling but slightly hampered by its bad inertial drift and nitrous performance. ''Ridge Racer Unbounded'' 'Spec:' *'Class: '''Super *'Drivetrain: RWD *'Speed: '''5/5 (210mph/341km/h) *'Acceleration: '5/5 *'Handling: 4/5 *'Strength: '''1/5 *'Drifting: '2/5 Trivia *In the trailer for ''Ridge Racer Unbounded, the Kamata shown in the video has lesser decals and detail, especially inside the car. *The RC410's name suggests it is powered by a 4.1 litre engine. *In Ridge Racer Vita, the RC410 switched from a turbocharged V6 to a naturally aspirated V8. This would imply that the RC410 may have different engine options. It also furthers the car's similarities to the Ferrari California. *This is the second car in the series to use a carbon fibre hood by default. The first car with a carbon fibre hood in the series was Terrazi Decision in Type 4. *The car made its reappearance as a DLC machine in Ridge Racer Vita and Unbounded. In Unbounded, despite having its own name, the game refers to the car as simply Ridge Racer 7 instead, due to the fact that it first appeared in 7''. *Ever since its appearance in Ridge Racer 7, the Kamata RC410, in future installments, is usually depicted with an Dig Dug front bumper, arkbird side parts, arkbird rear bumper, arkbird hood, arkbird spoiler, and Kilik Raphael wheels. *As the RC410 was stated to be a special model commemorating Kamata's Ridge World Grand Prix victory, this would potentially mean that in the Ridge Racer storyline, Kamata are the constructors' champions of ''Ridge Racer 6. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer Unbounded cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 3D cars Category:Ridge Racer (PS VITA) cars